Es como mi hermana
by Hatoko Nara
Summary: Sakura llega a su casa y encuentra que su esposo le está siendo infiel ¡y en su propia cama!  ¿Aunque es todo como parece?
1. Presunta infidelidad

**Es como mi hermana**

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Capítulo 1: presunta infidelidad**

Parada en el umbral de su habitación, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, perdió todo el aire de pronto y sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle, no quiso seguir presenciando esa escena que le rompía el corazón y le revolcaba las entrañas. Aunque siempre le reclamaba a su esposo por las visitas de su ex novia, en el fondo de su corazón creía que él nunca podría engañarla, pero ahora sabía que todo era una mentira.

Salió corriendo directo hacia la entrada de su casa para huir de ahí pero en el momento en que llegaba a la puerta, esta se abrió dejando paso a su esposo. Ella se petrificó creyendo ver a un fantasma, él soltó las bolsas que traía, se acercó y la abrazó al verla tan perdida en sí misma.

- Sakura ¿qué te pasa? -La sacudía levemente para que reaccionara

- Sasuke kun…

La abrazó fuertemente para transmitirle un poco de calor y cariño, estaba fría y metida en sus pensamientos. Esperó pacientemente hasta que ella le habló.

- Sasuke kun… -Y de pronto, comenzó a llorar

La angustia aumentó pero no le dijo nada esperando a que se calmara y que él hiciera lo mismo, no quería presionarla para que le dijera algo. Cuando un poco de tranquilidad volvió hacia él, recordó que en su casa tenían visitas. Había salido un momento para comprar comida china y tener algo que brindarle a sus amigos pues acababa de llegar del trabajo y Sakura no estaba; cuando volvió se encontró con esa escena que lo tenía tan angustiado y preocupado.

- ¿Dónde están-? -Preguntó él, ¿alguno de ellos sería el causante del estado de su esposa? Sakura no tuvo que escuchar los nombres de las personas por quién preguntaba Sasuke, algo en su mente se iluminó. Sasuke notó como los sollozos de su esposa iban amainando y le tomó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos, que hace unos momentos se veían vacíos y ahora brillaban, como era habitual en ella.

- ¡Sasuke kun! ¡Te amo! -Se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo de repente, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Sasuke estaba alegre porque Sakura ya no lloraba pero se encontraba sumamente desconcertado ante tal cambio de ánimo.

- Sakura ¿estás bien?

- Claro Sasuke kun, ¿por qué estaría mal? –No necesitaba responder eso…

- ¿Por qué estabas llorando entonces?

- Ven, ya te vas a enterar…

0000000000

Nota de autora: Hola a tods. Desde hace mucho tiempo tenía esta historia en mi computador y no la había continuado. La verdad es que no me gusta publicar sino hasta que tengo varias capítulos hechos para no dejarlos esperando tanto porque también soy lectora (y muy asidua de fanfics, por cierto) así que entiendo las prisas y ansiedades que tenemos por saber qué pasará y lo triste que es no tener la continuación pronto. Sin embargo, entiendo totalmente a las autoras y a los autores cuando tardan porque casi ninguno tiene tiempo de sobra, por el trabajo, el estudio, la familia y un montón de actividades que no podemos dejar atrás.

Para terminar, espero que les guste esta historia, tendrá aproximadamente 6 o 7 capítulos.

¡Y gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Me hacen muy feliz!


	2. Cómo todo comenzó

**Capítulo 2: Cómo todo comenzó**

- Sasuke kun, quédate un rato más en la cama.

- Ya sabes que no puedo Sakura, tengo que ir por Hinata al aeropuerto ¿No ibas a venir conmigo?

- Hmmm, pero tengo mucho sueño…

- ¿En serio no quieres ir?

- No, mejor te espero aquí y así duermo un poco más

- Hn, está bien, perezosa. Recuerda que voy a traer a Hinata a almorzar antes de llevarla al hotel, ¿pides comida italiana? A ella le gustan mucho los raviolis.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se quedó dormida otra vez.

0000000000

Cuando Sasuke regresó, Sakura estaba escuchando a todo volumen a TVXQ, un grupo de música coreana que a él le caía fatal sobre todo porque Sakura decía que le encantaban todos. Estaba bailando entre el comedor y la cocina, trayendo los platos y la comida que había pedido, se quedó un rato mirándola hasta que una risa baja le recordó que tenía visitas. Trató de llamar a Sakura pero no le hacía caso, así que tuvo que cruzar y bajarle el volumen al radio, de inmediato volteó y al verlos se sonrojó ampliamente. A Sasuke le causó gracia y comenzó a molestarla, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más.

- ¡Sasuke kun! -Le pegó una palmadita en el hombro - Ya basta –Le dijo haciendo un puchero -Ni siquiera me has presentado a Hyuuga san

- Hn, tienes razón, las presento. Hinata, ella es Sakura, mi esposa, Sakura ella es Hyuuga Hinata

Cada una hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la otra

- Mucho gusto Uchiha san

- No hay por qué ser tan formales, llámame Sakura, ¿puedo decirte Hinata?

Ella se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a Sakura, lo que hizo que los celos de la pelirosa despertaran. Hasta ahora se ponía a pensar que era la ex prometida de su esposo la que estaba en frente suyo, y que además era una joven muy bonita, de apariencia delicada y refinada. Aún así, trató de no dejarse confundir y seguir atendiendo normalmente a su visita. La invitó a seguir al comedor, le sirvió su comida y estuvieron hablando de su vida. Era muy amable y sencilla, así que le inspiró confianza y no estuvo pensando más en que ella fuera una amenaza.

- Y dime Hinata ¿a qué has venido a Japón?

- No sé si Sasuke kun te contó, yo también nací aquí pero mi hermana y yo fuimos a Inglaterra para recibir allí nuestra educación. Ahora que he terminado de estudiar, mi padre quiere que me haga cargo de la sede principal de su empresa, que está aquí.

- Entonces ¿estás contenta de venir?

- ¡Hai! Es para lo que me he preparado toda mi vida y le demostraré a toda mi familia que soy capaz de administrar y hacer mejorar nuestra empresa.

- ¡Sugoi, Hinata! Estoy segura de que te irá muy bien

- ¡Arigato Uchi..! E-ettoo, Sakura san

Las dos se sonrieron y siguieron disfrutando de la comida. Sasuke estaba contento del buen ambiente que reinaba en su casa. Al principio pensó que sería un problema llevar a Hinata pero había decidido hacerlo porque ella era una persona muy importante para él y Sakura debía conocerla. Su esposa era una mujer madura y sabría comportarse.

00000000

Nota de autora: Sasuke me queda siempre muy OOC pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy tratando de acomodarlo más a su forma de ser original aunque aún no lo logro. La personalidad de Hinata estará también un poco cambiada, sobre todo con Sasuke que en esta historia es un gran amigo y en quien más confía. Espero que no les moleste mucho pero es necesario para esta historia que sea así.

Ahhhh, ¡Y muchas gracias por su comprensión y sus reviews, me dejan muy contenta!


	3. Comienzan los problemas

**Capítulo 3: Comienzan los problemas**

Había pasado un mes desde que Hinata estaba en Japón y ya se sentía desesperada. Varias veces a la semana cuando llegaba a su casa ella estaba allí con Sasuke, trabajando, hablando de cualquier tema, viendo televisión, sonriendo… ¿Y desde cuando él sonreía tan a menudo…?

Ese día estaba exhausta, había tenido que atender a varios pacientes con lesiones graves por un accidente múltiple automovilístico. Afortunadamente y gracias a la atención oportuna de los médicos nadie había muerto pero varios tendrían que pasar algunos meses en el hospital. Lo único que quería era darse un baño relajante de agua caliente e irse a dormir abrazada a su esposo, pero lo primero que vio al llegar fue su sala, con los muebles corridos y a Sasuke bailando con Hinata.

- Konban wa, Sakura san

- Konban wa, Hinata –respondió seriamente -Los dejo solos, voy a darme un baño.

Y se fue a su habitación. Sasuke sabía que algo no iba bien pero ya le preguntaría cuando estuvieran solos.

000000000

Sasuke estaba en el sofá de su habitación leyendo un libro cuando Sakura terminó de darse su baño y se acostó en la cama sin ni siquiera darle las buenas noches. Inmediatamente dejó el libro en la mesita y se dirigió a su cama.

- Sakura ¿te pasa algo?

- Nada ¿por qué?

- Estás muy seria ¿de verdad no pasa nada? –Sakura eludió la respuesta

- ¿Dónde está Hinata?

- Se fue hace rato. Ah, ahora que recuerdo, mañana no vendré temprano, tengo una cena de negocios con ella y los dueños de las empresas Nara.

Al escuchar eso Sakura explotó

- ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a vivir con ella de una vez? ya que pasas más tiempo con Hinata que conmigo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Sakura? -Preguntó seriamente

- ¿De qué más? Que ahora siempre que te veo estás con Hinata ¡Y cuando no te veo también!

- Ella conoce poca gente en Japón, soy su amigo más cercano

- ¡Pues no parece que fueras solamente su amigo!

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Sakura?

- ¿No entendiste? ¡Que no creo que solamente sean amigos! -Gritó

- ¡Cálmate, no quiero que discutamos!

- ¡Fíjate bien Sasuke, eso estamos haciendo!

- No voy a hablar más contigo estando así

- ¡Bien! –Y comenzó a coger su almohada y unas mantas del armario

- ¿A dónde vas?

Pero Sakura no le contestó, cerró con brusquedad la puerta y se fue para la habitación de huéspedes.

Era la primera pelea que tenían en serio desde que estaban casados. Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, aún más Sakura que lloró toda la noche.


	4. Solución al problema

**Capítulo 4: Solución al problema**

Al día siguiente cuando Sakura despertó ya Sasuke no estaba en la casa; muy deprimida, se preparó para ir a trabajar y comenzar su día. Cuando regresó, estaba totalmente cansada; se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Sasuke sentado en el sofá de la sala; pensaba que tenía una reunión importante.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – Comenzó Sasuke, ella vaciló un poco en responder pero al final lo hizo

- Cansado… ¿Y el tuyo?

- Agitado

- ¿Qué pasó con la cena de negocios?

-La cancelé

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que él habló.

- Ven acá -Dio unas palmaditas en el sofá para que se sentara a su lado. Ella dudó un momento pero al final lo hizo. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acercó a él. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Sasuke comenzó.

- No te he contado mi historia con Hinata ¿quieres escucharla? -Ella asintió

-Cuando estaba por comenzar la preparatoria mi padre me dijo que si quería hacerme cargo de una de las empresas debía comprometerme con quien él decidiera. Como en ese momento no sentía nada por nadie, acepté y mi prometida resultó ser Hinata. Al principio no le prestaba mucha atención, pensaba que sería como cualquiera de las chicas que frecuentaba, interesada sólo en mi físico, así que no hablaba mucho con ella, pero mi padre decidió hacernos cercanos a la fuerza por eso me inscribió en su mismo instituto e hizo cenas, bailes, viajes, siempre planes donde estuviéramos juntos. Al final, nos hicimos amigos, comprendí que Hinata no era como la mayoría y le tomé mucha confianza. Pero al terminar la preparatoria me admitieron para estudiar aquí en la universidad. No estábamos enamorados por lo que acordamos que si encontrábamos a la persona que queríamos, romperíamos el compromiso. Y así fue, por lo menos de mi parte. Y ya sabes el resto de la historia, no fue fácil convencer a mi padre pero al final pudimos casarnos tú y yo.

-Sasuke suspiró -Lo que quiero decirte Sakura, es que Hinata es muy especial para mí, es como mi hermana pero siempre la más importante vas a ser tú.

Sakura sonrió y se abrazó fuertemente a Sasuke, se recostaron en el mueble y se quedaron dormidos, descansando por fin después de un día tan agotador.

0000000000

Ese día estuvo de muy buen humor. La reconciliación le había sentado de maravilla y aunque fue un día pesado, nada pudo afectarla. Cuando salió de trabajar se fue directo a comprar ropa interior de encaje para darle una sorpresa a Sasuke. Esperaba que no hubiera llegado ya a su casa pero se llevó un chasco al ver que no sólo estaba él sino también Hinata que estaba preparando comida ¡En su cocina y para su esposo!

Se enfureció pero rápidamente recordó que apenas y se había reconciliado con Sasuke, así que se calmó para pensar en una forma de vengarse más tarde. Hinata les dijo que la cena era para los dos en agradecimiento a su hospitalidad. ¡La comida estaba deliciosa! Y eso la puso aún de más mal humor.

Cuando Hinata se fue y luego de que Sasuke se hubo dormido, comenzó a idear un plan. Si él no entendía lo que ella sentía al verlo con Hinata, le iba a mostrar un ejemplo claro, le pagaría con la misma moneda.

0000000000

Nota de autora: Muchas gracias a todos los que se han interesado en leer la historia y también a los que me han dejado reviews y me han agregado a sus favoritos; cada uno de sus comentarios me hace muy feliz.

Hace poco subí una historia nueva, varias personas la han agregado a sus favoritos pero nadie ha dejado review y quisiera saber qué piensan de ella, se llama "Te dejo por tu bien", espero que puedan leerla y darme su opinión.


	5. El ex novio de Sakura

**Capítulo 5: El ex novio de Sakura**

Estaba particularmente de buen humor ese día. La llegada de su ex novio a la ciudad le caía de perlas. Ellos eran buenos amigos y hablaban con frecuencia por teléfono o por e mail y en la mañana la había llamado para contarle que regresaba porque le habían ofrecido una plaza para profesor en la universidad donde se había graduado. Estuvo fuera del país haciendo un doctorado y al parecer obtuvo muy buenos resultados.

En la hora del almuerzo llamó a Sasuke para darle la noticia. Su ex novio y él eran amigos - rivales porque en su época de estudio habían estado ambos en el equipo de artes marciales. Acordaron entonces salir a cenar los tres para recibirlo.

Cuando Sakura y Sasuke llegaron al restaurante ya los estaban esperando, los llevaron hasta la mesa y de inmediato, al verlos, el hombre se lanzó sobre ella.

- ¡Sakura chan! ¡Tan hermosa como siempre! ¡Qué gusto me da verte!

- A mí también me alegra verte de nuevo ¡Mira cómo estás de guapo!

- ¿Verdad que sí, Sakura chan?

Sasuke gruñó y Naruto volteó a verlo.

- Ah, teme, tú también viniste. Habría preferido que sólo viniera Sakura chan ¿por qué no te vas?

- ¿De qué hablas dobe? ¡Ni creas que voy a dejarla sola ante un zorro cómo tú!

- Sakura sabe que nunca le haría nada y ella puede cuidarse sola, además ha estado sola conmigo muchas veces ¿recuerdas? –Y soltó una risotada.

Sasuke se enfureció

- ¡Baka! ¡Recuerda que es mi esposa ahora!

- Sí, ya sé, no te pongas histérico, sólo estaba bromeando -Le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda y les sonrió ampliamente. -Siéntense

Y mientras Sasuke y Naruto hablaban, Sakura rebosaba de felicidad, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

0000000000

¡Sakura no podía creer su buena suerte! Dos semanas después de la llegada de Naruto tuvo sus vacaciones, su amigo apenas se estaba instalando y comenzaba a dictar clases justo cuando ella entraba de nuevo a trabajar. Por otra parte, Sasuke estaba muy ocupado con las negociaciones que estaba realizando en ese momento con Hinata y otros dueños de empresas importantes por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo para estar con su esposa; fue así como Sakura aprovechó para salir con Naruto y darle una lección a su esposo

Se levantaba a la misma hora que Sasuke y se arreglaba desde temprano sólo para que él viera que tenía planes, luego salía con Naruto todo el día, a parques de diversiones, a comer, a la playa, a comprar, a hacer deporte, a caminar por el campo… en fin, todo lo que consideraran que les causaba diversión. La mayoría de los días llegaban temprano porque ella no era tan descuidada para no tener la cena lista a su esposo cuando estaba libre, aunque se aprovechaba de la situación y siempre invitaba a Naruto a quedarse un rato a descansar y que Sasuke lo viera.

Las dos primeras ocasiones Sasuke no le dio mucha importancia, estaba agotado y la energía del que podía llamarse un amigo suyo le venía bien, aunque no siguió pensando lo mismo después del tercer día, cuando vez tras vez lo encontraba sentado en su sala riendo a carcajadas con Sakura. Lo peor era que sin falta le contaban lo que habían hecho todo el día y eso lo irritaba de sobremanera por no poder ser él quien viviera todos esos momento con su esposa.

Aunque no lo demostrara del todo, ella estaba segura de lo que su esposo sentía, ¡celos!, lo único que faltaba era que admitiera sus sentimientos y estaría totalmente feliz por su objetivo cumplido.

Pero a la noche siguiente, sus planes se vieron afectados. Cuando Sakura llegó a su casa, de nuevo estaba Hinata cocinando para SU ESPOSO, eso le afectó profundamente y toda la alegría que tenía se esfumó. Estuvo irritada toda la noche y sus sonrisas eran tan fingidas que hasta Naruto lo notaba. Aún así se mantuvo a raya hasta que un comentario de su amigo para nada mal intencionado, acerca de que la comida de Hinata era mejor que la de ella, la hizo enfurecer hasta el punto de ponerse a llorar y salir corriendo a su habitación. Naruto pensaba ir tras ella pero Sasuke lo frenó y le aconsejó que se fuera, que mañana hablarían y le pidió que por favor dejara a Hinata en su apartamento, él asintió y salieron ambos, un poco apenados y tristes por la situación.

Sasuke fue a revisar cómo estaba su esposa y la encontró recostada boca abajo en su cama, abrazando una almohada pero ya no estaba llorando. Le acarició la espalda repetidas veces hasta que sintió que su respiración se calmaba.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Sí… -Susurró

Sasuke se recostó a su lado y ella volteó para abrazarlo.

- ¿Quieres contarme qué pasa? –Sakura dio un suspiro

- Lo siento, mi periodo está por venir y me siento muy irritable porque tengo malestar corporal.

- ¿Segura que es sólo eso?

- Hmmm…

- Si no me cuentas el problema se hará más grande.

- Es por… Hinata

- ¿Por Hinata? Pero Sakura, ya te expliqué todo, ¿todavía sigues dudando?

- ¡No eso Sasuke! ¡No es que realmente crea que me engañas, en el fondo sé que no! ¡Me irritan muchas cosas más! Como que ella pase más tiempo contigo que yo, que siempre que llego esté ella cuando quiero pasar tiempo sólo contigo, que te haga la cena cuando me esfuerzo en venir temprano para lo mismo ¡Me irrita que ya no me prestes tanta atención como antes y que no sea la única para ti!

- ¡Yo puedo decir lo mismo! No sabes cuantas veces esta semana he tratado de llegar temprano para pasar tiempo contigo pero siempre estás con Naruto.

Sakura sintió una punzada de felicidad, una de triunfo y comenzó a molestar a Sasuke

- Hmmm ¿Acaso puedes estar celoso? -Sasuke se puso rojo

- ¡No!

- ¿No? Entonces puedo seguir saliendo con Naruto todos los días sin ningún problema ¿sabes que mañana vamos a ir a la playa? Y me pondré el bikini que tú me diste, ese que tanto te gusta porque resalta mi figura. Estaremos los dos solos…

- Está bien, ¡estoy celoso! ¿Lograste tu cometido?

- ¡Por supuesto Sasuke kun! Me alegra que lo admitas porque así es como me siento con Hinata, no me desagrada ni mucho menos, es muy agradable pero aunque suene egoísta, quiero ser la única para ti.

- Muy bien, entiendo lo que quieres decir, haré algo para mejorar esta situación.

Sakura asintió, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, Sasuke la besó y de esa manera comenzó su reconciliación.

0000000000

Sakura decidió ofrecer un almuerzo en su casa en recompensa a sus invitados de la noche anterior. Naruto casi se deshace en atenciones por resarcir su error pero ella le dijo que no había necesidad, les pidió una disculpa a los dos por estar tan sensible y pasaron una tarde amena, almorzando en el jardín y hablando cada uno de sus anécdotas.

Las reuniones se siguieron dando pero ahora iban los cuatro; al principio eran muy esporádicas pero después comenzaron a ser más asiduas. Aunque ya Sakura había terminado sus vacaciones y Naruto ya había empezado labores en su nuevo trabajo como profesor, organizaban su tiempo para salir ya que los cuatro la pasaban muy bien juntos. Sakura notó que la relación de Hinata y Naruto se hacía cada vez más estrecha y que había posibilidades de un amorío entre los dos.

Fue así como siguieron saliendo todos juntos, disfrutando de su amistad, hasta que llegamos al problemático día en que toda la confusión comenzó.

0000000000

Se va acercando el final de la historia… Y para los que querían capítulos más largos ¡deseo concedido!

Espero que les guste.


	6. Todo se arregla

**Capítulo 6: todo se aclara**

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

0000000000

Sakura le dijo que no hiciera ruido y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta su habitación; abrió ligeramente y con mucha discreción la puerta y se encontraron con la misma escena que hasta hace unos momentos ella había visto. Sasuke se quedó paralizado un momento pero después reaccionó y corrió hasta su cama, tomó las cobijas y las retiró de un solo tirón. Sakura se sorprendió enormemente por quienes encontró haciendo el amor en su cama, al hermano de Sasuke y a una desconocida, ¡pensó que eran Hinata y Naruto!

- ¡Itachi! ¡Cómo te atreves, maldito! ¡Te di las llaves de mi casa para alguna emergencia, no para que vinieras a acostarte con cualquiera, y menos en mi cama!

La joven no se ofendió porque le llamaran cualquiera ya que se encontraba aterrada frente a esa situación, pero Itachi estaba muy tranquilo, tomó las cobijas de nuevo y tapó con ellas a su acompañante, pero él, con su serenidad habitual se quedó sin preocuparse, desnudo frente a su hermano y a su cuñada.

Sasuke corrió a taparle los ojos a su esposa a lo que Itachi sonrió de nuevo, y comenzó a vestirse lentamente. En ese momento, a Sakura le dieron unas fuertes náuseas y corrió hacia el baño

- ¡Mira lo que causas, bastardo! ¡Te voy a matar! -Y comenzó a perseguir a su hermano - ¡Tendrás que comprarme otra cama igual, imbécil!

- Cálmate ototo, te compraré otra cama, no te preocupes –Le decía Itachi sonriendo con sorna, pero a Sasuke le seguía molestando su descaro y no paró de perseguirlo hasta que le hubo dado unos buenos golpes.

Cuando Sakura se sintió un poco mejor, fue a inspeccionar su cuarto de nuevo y vio que la joven ya estaba vestida. Investigó un poco y se sorprendió al saber que era novia de Itachi (la primera que le conocía), que llevaban juntos cerca de un año y que habían ido a Tokio a pasear. Lamentó mucho lo sucedido ya que pensaba que esa casa era de Itachi.

El malentendido podía explicarse, su cuñado había comprado una casa igual a la de ellos al lado de la suya (envidioso, pensó Sasuke) y por las prisas de estar con su novia se había confundido y entrado en la que no era. Su hermano no le creyó ni un poco pero desde que le comprara una cama nueva lo perdonaba.

Así y luego de un rato de intranquilidad y muchos inconvenientes, lograron calmar la situación. Hinata y Naruto, quienes se suponían eran los causantes de tal situación, entraron un rato después. Habían estado conversando en el techo y no se enteraron de nada, aunque fue mejor así. Sasuke compró entonces más comida y todos se sentaron a disfrutar del día.

0000000000

Semanas más tarde se enterarían de muchas cosas, algunas que eran evidentes y se habían pasado por alto y otras que fueron una total sorpresa para todos. La primera era que Hinata y Naruto eran novios, a Sasuke le sorprendió un poco porque ella era muy tímida y con su amigo se había integrado tan fácilmente y en tan corto tiempo, pero se alegraba por los dos. ¡La segunda era que Itachi y su novia estaban comprometidos! Luego de estar muy incrédulos no pudieron dudar más porque pocos días después se casaron, ocasionando aún más asombro en sus allegados. Y la última noticia que causó felicidad a todos, aún más a los padres de Sasuke era que Sakura estaba embarazada, ambos se encontraban dichosos.

Así fue como la alegría de tantos eventos afortunados hizo todos se apaciguaran y fueran felices.

Y al final, Itachi no le compró una cama nueva a su hermano, le dio flojera, pero por respeto le cambió el colchón.

FIN

0000000000

Nota de autora: Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se interesaron por leer este fic y mil gracias más a todas las que me dejaron reviews porque me hicieron saber qué pensaban de esta historia.

Espero que les haya gustado el final, soy totalmente partidaria de los finales felices como podrán comprobar en todas mis historias.

¡Gracias por su apoyo!


End file.
